This is a proposal to extend and coordinate clinical cancer education activities at the School of Medicine of the State University of New York at Buffalo. It is planned to involve medical students in their third and fourth year while they are situated at the two major teaching hospitals, E. J. Meyer Memorial Hospital and Buffalo General Hospital, and 2nd-year medical students during the course of their "preclinical" training at the University campus. There will also be a summer elective for 1st and 2nd-year medical students (Clinical Assistants). Postgraduate medical teaching will be directed to the medical house staff of EJM and BGH, the surgical house staff at EJM, and Clinical Associates in Medical Oncology at both hospitals. Also included in various aspects of the teaching will be dental residents at EJM, otolaryngology residents at EJM, gynecology residents at EJM, pharmacy undergraduate students and candidates for their doctoral degree in pharmacy at EJM, and, as the program proceeds, undergraduate nursing students at EJM.